1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a support device for a bearing that rotatably supports a shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
A bearing for supporting a driveshaft of a vehicle is fixed to a bracket provided on the vehicle side. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-26495 (JP 2012-26495 A) describes supporting a bearing for supporting a driveshaft by sandwiching the bearing between a bearing cap and a bracket on the vehicle side. With the device described in JP 2012-26495 A, approximately one-half of the bearing is supported by being fixed with a supporting portion of the bracket, and the remaining portion of the bearing is fit into a supporting portion of the bearing cap. The bearing cap is fixed to the bracket by inserting a bolt into a fastening portion at both end portions of the bearing cap, and screwing the bolt into a threaded hole in the bracket. A pin through-hole that extends in the axial direction of the driveshaft from the threaded hole is provided in the bracket, and the pin through-hole is open to the bracket outer surface. A pin is press-fit into this through-hole. When the bolt is screwed into the threaded hole in the bracket, the pin is pushed by the bolt so as to protrude out of the bracket, and presses on a pressed portion of the bearing cap. Consequently, the bearing is slid in the axial direction of the driveshaft together with the bearing cap, and one side of the bearing abuts against a reference surface provided on the supporting portion of the bracket. As a result, the bearing is accurately positioned.